Transcript:Gwaine
. KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin. -- EXT. COUNTRYSIDE - DAY and Arthur ride to a hill overlooking a small village. ARTHUR You know what you need after a hard day's hunt? MERLIN Sleep. ARTHUR A nice cold tankard of mead. (Merlin is unimpressed) MERLIN Mead? -- EXT. COUNTRYSIDE, VILLAGE - DAY and Merlin dismount and tie their horses up in the small village. ARTHUR No better place to measure the mood of your people than the local tavern. MERLIN This is one of those moments where I tell you something isn't a good idea and you ignore me, isn't it? ARTHUR You're learning, Merlin. Slowly, but you're learning. Now, remember, in here you're not my servant, I'm just a simple peasant like everyone else. MERLIN (muttering) Simple part's right. ARTHUR What? MERLIN I said, the sun is very bright. ARTHUR Yeah. Yeah, it is. -- INT. COUNTRYSIDE, VILLAGE TAVERN - DAY MARY Afternoon. What'll it be? ARTHUR Er... MARY Mmm... You're an handsome fellow. ARTHUR Well, you wouldn't be the first to say it. MARY Oh, no, sorry. I was talking about your friend here. ARTHUR (stunned) Him? MERLIN (pleased) Thank you. ARTHUR Two tankards of mead, please! MERLIN (smiling) I was wrong, coming here was a great idea. enters. The tavern goes quiet. He throws the dishes hold by a waitress. DAGR Afternoon, Mary. Business looks good. MARY We have our better days. DAGR I don't suppose you'd begrudge me my share, then. throws him some coins. DAGR And the rest? MARY That's all we got. grabs the front of Mary's shirt and pulls a small dagger near her chest. DAGR I'll not ask again! ARTHUR Take your hands off her. attacks Arthur. Arthur throws Dagr into a shelf. DAGR I'm gonna make you pay for that. MERLIN (chuckles) I'd like to see you try. whistles and a large group of tough looking men enter the tavern. ARTHUR You had to open your big mouth, didn't you Merlin? GWAINE You two have got yourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven't you? ARTHUR You should get out of here while you have the chance. GWAINE You're probably right. takes a swig from his drink, hands the drink to Dagr and punches him. A brawl ensues. MERLIN Arthur! ARTHUR Merlin! Behind you! man throws a chair. Merlin ducks. MERLIN Ætslide bencþel. spell throws a bench at two large men marching toward him. Mary tries to rescue her merchandise. Merlin slides under the bar and Mary helps him knock out Ebor. Merlin magically throws plates at another attacker and Gwaine approaches the counter as he knocks out the man he has in a headlock. GWAINE Pass the jug, heh? hands Gwaine the jug. Gwaine takes a swig, then punches an attacker behind him. GWAINE What do they call you, then? MERLIN Merlin. GWAINE Gwaine. Pleasure to meet you. smashes the jug on another attacker's head. GWAINE Such a waste, heh? fights Dagr. Dagr pulls a knife. Gwaine lunges at Dagr, but takes a knife to the thigh. Gwaine tries to get up, but falls over and knocks himself out on a bench. Merlin examines Gwaine. ARTHUR How is he? bandages Gwaine's leg. MERLIN Not good. He's losing a lot of blood. -- EXT. COUNTRYSIDE, VILLAGE - DAY throw rotten food at Dagr in the stocks outside the tavern. Gwaine is slung over Arthur's horse. ARTHUR If this man ever troubles you again, word is to be sent to Camelot. Soldiers will be here within a day. MARY How can you make a promise like that? ARTHUR Because I'm the King's son, Prince Arthur. and Merlin ride off. MARY Prince Arthur? Prince Arthur in my tavern? Come on! and other peasants pelt Dagr with rotten food. OPENING CREDITS -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MERLIN'S CHAMBER - NIGHT and Arthur set Gwaine down on the bed. GAIUS Merlin, fetch me some fresh water, towels, a needle, and silk thread. MERLIN And honey? GAIUS You're learning. looks at Gaius for explanation. GAIUS Helps fight the infection. ARTHUR Will he be alright? GAIUS Providing he's strong. ARTHUR He's that, alright. The man saved my life, Gaius. He's to be given anything he needs. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MERLIN'S CHAMBER - DAY wakes and Merlin enters with a breakfast tray. GWAINE What am I doing in this bed? MERLIN You were wounded. Arthur wanted to make sure you were treated by his physician. GWAINE Arthur? MERLIN Prince Arthur. You saved his life. GWAINE If I'd known who he was, I probably wouldn't have. He's a noble. MERLIN Yeah, but he's a good man. GWAINE (snort) If you say so. MERLIN You're a hero. The King wants to thank you in person. GWAINE Please, no. I've met a few kings. Once you've met one, you've...you've met them all. MERLIN He'll probably give you a reward. GWAINE I'm not interested. Besides, I've got everything I need right here. MERLIN Why did you help us? GWAINE Your chances looked between slim and none. I, er...I guess I just kind of like the look of those odds. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY ARTHUR How's Gwaine? MERLIN Recovering. looks out the window. MERLIN Who's that? goes to the window to see a knight riding into the Square. ARTHUR Ahh, Sir Darien. He's here for the mêlée. MERLIN Oh, yeah. The tournament where the knights ride around hitting each other with blunt weapons for no good reason. ARTHUR A little more to it than that. MERLIN Really? All I've ever seen is people getting the seven bells knocked out of them so that the last man standing can be called the winner. ARTHUR The mêlée is the ultimate test of strength and courage. MERLIN Are you sure we're talking about the same thing? ARTHUR Well, I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're not a knight. MERLIN Oh, well if it means I don't get clobbered 'round the head, I'm glad of it. ARTHUR I'm afraid it doesn't. throws a cup at the back of Merlin's head. MERLIN Ow! nods his head towards the armour sitting on the table. ARTHUR I need that lot cleaned by noon. rubs his neck. MERLIN Agh. -- INT. CYLFERTH'S SHOP - DAY CYLFERTH The Stulorne blades, just as you requested. and Ebor inspect one of the swords. EBOR They're blunt. DAGR That is only how they appear. cuts Ebor's shirt with the sword. EBOR & DAGR Muahahahaha. CYLFERTH Why should you want such a weapon? DAGR That's none of your business, old man. You have the crystals? CYLFERTH Money first. tosses Cylferth a pouch. Cylferth fetches a box and Dagr reaches for it. CYLFERTH Not yet. Þece treowee andwlitan heora fram gesiht eallra. spell makes the crystals glow. CYLFERTH The wearer of these crystals will be able to take on the form of whoever's blood they touch. laughs. DAGR Thank you. CYLFERTH Thank you. runs Cylferth through with one of the Stulorne blades. EBOR Now what? DAGR Now, Ebor, we can take our revenge on Prince Arthur of Camelot. EBOR & DAGR Muahahahaha. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MERLIN'S CHAMBER - DAY puts on his boots, opens the window and looks down on Camelot. -- EXT. LOWER TOWN - DAY spots Gwen, snatches a flower from the basket of a girl passing by, and presents it to Gwen. GWAINE I believe this belongs to you. GWEN I don't think so. It's not my colour. GWAINE Ah, well....let us see. puts the flower in Gwen's hair. GWEN I bet you've got a whole bunch of those to hand out. GWAINE No. Yours is the only one. holds up empty hands as proof. Gwen scoffs and tries to move past him. GWAINE I'm Gwaine. holds out his hand. Gwen shakes it and keeps walking. Gwaine doesn't let go and pulls her back. GWAINE You haven't told me your name. You look like a princess to me. So it's probably something like Sophia or...or Esmeralda. That's it. Princess Esmeralda. bows to Gwen. GWEN Stop it. People are staring. GWAINE Not until you tell me your name. GWEN It's Gwen. GWAINE There. That wasn't so hard now, was it? tries to move past him. GWAINE Let me carry that. A princess shouldn't have to lump her washing around. GWEN Unfortunately I'm not a princess. GWAINE Ah, but you see...you are to me. laughs. GWAINE This isn't working, is it? GWEN No, not really. But I like that you tried, and that you know when to give up. takes the flower out of her hair and hands it to Gwaine. GWEN You'd better have this, in case someone else takes your fancy. continues down the street. GWAINE I've only eyes for you. GWEN I'm sure. chuckles as he turns to walk up the street. -- FOREST - DAY SIR ETHAN How much further would you say it is to Camelot? SIR OSWALD Half a day's ride. The journey is almost over. DAGR It is for you. Ethan sees Dagr rushing in for the attack. SIR ETHAN Oswald! stabs Oswald. Ebor takes down Sir Ethan from behind. A servant exits one of the tents. EBOR Dagr! throws a knife into the servant's back. DAGR The crystals. opens box. Dagr wipes blood on one of the crystal necklaces and puts it on. EBOR You look good, Dagr. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) Sir Oswald. EBOR Sorry, Sire. bows. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) That's alright. (Oswald) takes the box and hands the second crystal necklace to Ebor. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) Your turn. Then we can take our rightful place in the mêlée. -- EXT. KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE - DAY (Oswald) and Ebor (Ethan) ride into the Square. Arthur and Merlin greet them. ARTHUR Sir Oswald! Didn't think you'd be brave enough to show up. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) And miss the chance of putting you on your backside? ARTHUR Ha-ha. You've never managed it before. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) That was then. This is now. gives him a friendly punch and turns to the unfamiliar Sir Ethan. EBOR (SIR ETHAN) Sir Ethan. and Ebor (Ethan) grasp arms. ARTHUR This is my servant, Merlin. He loves hard work so, anything you need, just give him a call. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) Believe me, I will. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, SIR ETHAN'S AND SIR OSWALD'S GUEST CHAMBER - DAY DAGR (SIR OSWALD) Merlin! enters carrying a large trunk. MERLIN Here it is. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) What took you so long? MERLIN What? It weighs a ton. The stairs...seven flights. EBOR (SIR ETHAN) That's very kind of you. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) But you can't leave it there. MERLIN I can't? DAGR (SIR OSWALD) It's in the way. MERLIN OK, where do you want it? EBOR (SIR ETHAN) Over there, by the bed. picks up the trunk and moves it. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) Oh, no. The...other side. drags the trunk to the other side of the bed. EBOR (SIR ETHAN) It's going to get in my way there. MERLIN Where do you want it? DAGR (SIR OSWALD) On top of the wardrobe. MERLIN On top? EBOR (SIR ETHAN) You're absolutely right, Oswald. That's exactly where it should be. MERLIN (pants) Er... puts the trunk on top of the wardrobe. Dagr (Oswald) opens the latch and everything falls out. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT quickly slurps his pea soup. GAIUS It's very hard to work out whether you are eating or inhaling that soup. MERLIN I haven't had anything all day. Sir Oswald had me at his beck and call. GAIUS How is he? MERLIN Awful. He treats me like dirt. GAIUS That doesn't sound like the young man I knew. He always struck me as a rather kind and thoughtful soul. MERLIN He must have changed. GAIUS You must remember that not all masters are as good to their servants as Arthur. spits his soup in Gaius's face. GAIUS Thank you, Merlin. MERLIN Sorry. door opens and Gwen peeks in. GWEN Merlin, I think you need to come with me. -- INT. LOWER TOWN, THE RISING SUN - NIGHT MERLIN You drank all this? GWAINE With some help from my new friends! TAVERN FOLK Yeah! INN KEEPER He says that he hasn't got any money. So it looks like you'll have to pay. MERLIN But...I can't afford this. INN KEEPER You better find someone who can. laughs and falls over. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MERLIN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT helps a staggering Gwaine into the room. GWAINE You're the best friend I've ever had. MERLIN You seem to have quite a few. laugh. GWAINE I'd love to see Arthur's face when he gets that bill. MERLIN Right. What is it with you and nobles? GWAINE Oh, nothing. My father was a knight in Caerleon's army. He died in battle, leaving my mother penniless. And when she went to the King for help, he turned her away. MERLIN You didn't know him? GWAINE Just some stories I've been told. MERLIN Yeah, I know how that feels. I met my father just briefly before he died. GWAINE Why? MERLIN He was banished. GWAINE What had he done? MERLIN Nothing. He served the King. GWAINE But the King turned against him? That doesn't surprise me. MERLIN Arthur's not like that. GWAINE Ha! Maybe. But none of them are worth dying for, heh? laughs, hits his head on wall, and laughs some more. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY enters with a breakfast tray. MERLIN Sorry. I know, I'm late. ARTHUR Not at all. MERLIN Good. ARTHUR Sure you're alright? You're not sick, unsteady, about to burst into song? MERLIN No, why? picks up a piece of paper. ARTHUR Fourteen quarts of mead, three flagons of wine, five quarts of cider... MERLIN I can explain. ARTHUR Four dozen pickled eggs. MERLIN That was Gwaine. He went to the tavern and, er..he couldn't pay for it. ARTHUR So you said I would. MERLIN Mm. You know, if I hadn't, that inn keeper...he, he would've strung us both up. ARTHUR I fail to see the downside. MERLIN You said he should be given anything he needs. ARTHUR Four dozen pickled eggs?!!! MERLIN I'm sorry...I'll pay for it. ARTHUR You most certainly will. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, THRONE ROOM - DAY GWAINE Arthur is a thoroughbred little braggart. MERLIN Why? GWAINE For making us do this. MERLIN I think it's fair. GWAINE For the entire army? MERLIN If you admitted your father was a knight, you wouldn't have to. GWAINE Maybe. But I'm not making the same mistakes that he did. Anyway, my father always treated his servants well. MERLIN You didn't know him. GWAINE Well, I like to think that he did. What about yours? MERLIN No, he didn't have any servants. He didn't have...well...anyone. GWAINE When did he die? MERLIN About a year ago. I just wish that I had the chance to know him better. So much he could've taught me. GWAINE But you did get to meet him. MERLIN Yeah. GWAINE If there's one thing that I learned from my father's life, is that titles don't mean anything. It's what's inside... slaps Merlin's knee with the cleaning brush. GWAINE ...that counts. MERLIN Ow. rubs his knee. -- EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY attacks a practice dummy. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) You look like you need a bit of practice. ARTHUR Ah, you think so? DAGR (SIR OSWALD) I know so. gestures "bring it" and Merlin hands Dagr (Oswald) a sword. Fight ensues. ARTHUR You're rusty. You're not as quick as you used to be. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) Still quick enough to hit you. ARTHUR I thought you were left handed? DAGR (SIR OSWALD) Yes, I am, I... (Oswald) switches the sword to his left hand. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) ...just wanted to give you a chance. Why don't we make this more interesting? 50 gold coins first clean hit. ARTHUR Make it a hundred. (Oswald) attacks, Arthur pins his arm and taps his armour. ARTHUR You can keep your money. leaves and Ebor (Ethan) approaches Dagr (Oswald). EBOR (SIR ETHAN) Don't worry, in the mêlée there'll be two of us. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) And with the Stulorne blade I will fillet the little brat. (Oswald) turns to Merlin who overheard them as he picked up the borrowed sword. Dagr (Oswald) spits. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, SIR ETHAN'S AND SIR OSWALD'S GUEST CHAMBER - NIGHT examines the Stulorne blades and one of them cuts his finger. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) What are you doing with that, boy? MERLIN Wha...Er...I was just tidying... DAGR (SIR OSWALD) Keep away from things that don't concern you. takes dinner plates and leaves. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT bandages Merlin's cut finger. MERLIN To the eye the sword appeared blunt, but when I touched it... mimics a grimace. GWAINE You were lucky. I've seen those blades in action. They're forged using sorcery. GAIUS What would they want with such a blade? MERLIN I think they mean to kill Arthur in the mêlée. GAIUS But in front of all those people? GWAINE It's the perfect cover. If they succeed, nobody will suspect it was intentional. MERLIN I need to warn Arthur. GAIUS Merlin, Sir Oswald's a knight. He comes from a well respected family. You can't accuse him without proof. MERLIN Then we need that blade. GWAINE I'll get it. MERLIN What if they catch you? What reason would you have to be in Sir Oswald's chamber? No. It's safer if I do it. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, SIR ETHAN'S AND SIR OSWALD'S GUEST CHAMBER - NIGHT sneaks into the chamber while Dagr (Oswald) is asleep. Merlin opens the trunk to get the Stulorne blade, but he notices the crystal around Oswald's neck. Merlin approaches the bed and sees Dagr in the crystal. Dagr (Oswald) wakes up and grabs him. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT GWAINE Merlin should be back by now. GAIUS I know. GWAINE I'm going to go see what's going on. GAIUS Gwaine. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, SIR ETHAN'S AND SIR OSWALD'S GUEST CHAMBER - NIGHT dagger is thrown just above Merlin's head. MERLIN I was just rearranging the bed clothes, that's all! (Oswald) throws second dagger. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) You here that, Sir Ethan? He was just rearranging the bed clothes. (Oswald) throws third dagger. EBOR (SIR ETHAN) My mistake. He's not the snivelling thief I thought he was. (Oswald) attacks Merlin with a sword. MERLIN I thought you might be cold! DAGR (SIR OSWALD) Of course you did. ducks as Dagr (Oswald) swings at him. GWAINE Is there a problem here? DAGR (SIR OSWALD) No. Now leave. GWAINE You alright, Merlin? shakes his head. MERLIN (mouths) No. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) I thought I told you to leave? GWAINE I wasn't talking to you. EBOR (SIR ETHAN) How dare you speak to a knight like that! (Ethan) attacks Gwaine. Gwaine disarms Ebor (Ethan) and catches his sword. Dagr (Oswald) attacks Gwaine. MERLIN Careful! GWAINE Don't worry. I can handle this thug. fights Dagr (Oswald), and then Ebor (Ethan) who attacks from behind. Gwaine knocks Ebor (Ethan) down, then Dagr (Oswald) attacks from behind. MERLIN Watch out! disarms Dagr (Oswald). Sir Leon enters. SIR LEON What's going on? turns to look. Oswald backhands him, knocking Gwaine to the floor. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) This man attacked me! I demand an audience with the King! -- INT. KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM - NIGHT walks in with Gaius. MERLIN It's not Sir Oswald. It's that thug from the tavern, Dagr. He's using a magical crystal to change his appearance. bring Gwaine into the council chamber in chains. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) Sire, this man attacked me, with a sword, tried to kill me. UTHER Is this true? GWAINE I stepped in to protect Merlin. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) I tried to talk to him. He was like a man possessed. I'm sure that Sir Ethan will back me up. EBOR (SIR ETHAN) Indeed, I can vouch for his every word. GWAINE He's a liar! UTHER I will have your tongue! How dare you speak to a knight in that way?! GWAINE Nobility is defined by what you do, and not by who you are. And these men are anything but. They are arrogant thugs! ARTHUR Gwaine. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) Well, you see, Sire, how he behaves. UTHER I've heard enough. For a commoner to attack a nobleman is in violation of the Knight's Code. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) I couldn't agree with you more, Sire. He must be made an example of. ARTHUR Sir Oswald, please. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) Nothing less than his execution will give me satisfaction. ARTHUR Father, I understand how this must look, it's an embarrassing situation. Sir Oswald is a dear friend, and our guest here in Camelot. But Gwaine is my guest here, too. And he may not be of noble birth, but I can vouch that he has a noble heart. UTHER How can you say that when you see the way he behaves? ARTHUR Gwaine risked his life to save mine. I beg you, please, if a knight's word is his bond, then I give you my word Gwaine is a good man. He deserves clemency. UTHER You are banished from Camelot. If you ever return, you will pay for it with your life. You have until dawn to leave the city. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHOENIX CORRIDOR - NIGHT EBOR (SIR ETHAN) That servant boy is onto us. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) What's he gonna do? We're knights, remember? You've seen what happens when a commoner accuses a knight. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT packs his belongings. MERLIN I'm sorry. GWAINE Don't be. I never stay in one place for very long. People get sick of me too quickly. MERLIN I didn't. GWAINE After the trouble I caused? MERLIN You livened the place up. GWAINE (chuckles) Make sure you look after Arthur. He's in danger. MERLIN I thought you hated nobles? GWAINE Heh, well...maybe that one's worth dying for, eh? -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHOENIX CORRIDOR - NIGHT GWEN I heard what happened. GWAINE Yeah, well, there you go. GWEN You did a brave thing. GWAINE Hell of a lot of good it did me. GWEN I know Arthur. He's not like Uther. You saved his life, I'm sure one day he'll repay you. GWAINE He tried to speak up for me. GWEN Arthur's fair. He's loyal. He'll be a great king. I know he will. GWAINE Clearly. If he makes everyone feel the way that you do. At least now I know why you turned me down. GWEN It's not just me that says that. GWAINE No, I'm sure it isn't. Let's hope he lives that long. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT MERLIN I don't know what we do. GAIUS I could try and persuade Arthur to withdraw from the contest. MERLIN He won't. I know Arthur. I'll have to somehow...use my powers to defend him. GAIUS With the King and half of Camelot watching? MERLIN I don't have a choice. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY UTHER Ah. I trust you're ready for the challenge? ARTHUR Yes, Father. UTHER I came to bring you this. I won my first mêlée with this blade. The edge has been dulled, it's perfectly safe. All of Camelot is eager for a victory today, Arthur. I know you won't let me down. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS - DAY looks worriedly out Morgana's window at the townspeople walking to the tournament grounds. -- TOURNAMENT GROUNDS - DAY crowd gathers. Trumpets sound. -- INT. TOURNAMENT GROUNDS, EBOR (ETHAN) AND DAGR (OSWALD)'S TENT - DAY EBOR (SIR ETHAN) Prince Arthur isn't going to know what's hit him. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) Oh, I hope he does. If it's over too quickly, that'll be no fun at all. laughs. DAGR (SIR OSWALD) Ready? EBOR (SIR ETHAN) Absolutely. clang swords in salute. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY MERLIN You know those moments when I tell you something isn't a good idea? ARTHUR And then I ignore you, yeah. MERLIN And then I'm proved right? ARTHUR Merlin, your concern for my wellbeing is touching. MERLIN I'm serious. I think you should withdraw. ARTHUR Look, I know you think the mêlée is some kind of...stupid game, but it's more than that. It's about proving to the people that I'm fit to lead them. MERLIN I know. hands Arthur the dull sword. MERLIN Just be careful. -- EXT. TOURNAMENT GROUNDS - DAY enters the stands. Merlin stands next to Gaius in the crowd. Uther gives the signal and the mêlée ensues. Gwaine is injured by a Stalorne blade. Ebor(Ethan) rides toward Arthur. MERLIN He's heading straight for Arthur. ducks. Ebor (Ethan) is thrown from his horse. Gwaine is knocked off his horse. Ebor (Ethan) goes for Arthur on foot.. MERLIN Arthur's in trouble. (Ethan) jumps and pulls Arthur off his horse, then tries to stab him. Arthur rolls out of the way. Arthur fights with Ebor (Ethan). Dagr (Oswald) rides toward them to attack Arthur. GAIUS You'll have to do something. Otherwise, Arthur will die. MERLIN *spell* girth breaks on Dagr (Oswald)'s saddle and he falls off his horse, then gets up to join the fray. MERLIN It's two against one. gets up and joins Arthur. MERLIN Who is that helping Arthur? GAIUS I don't know, but I think we should be thankful he is. disarms Ebor (Ethan) and catches the Stalorne blade. MERLIN There's only one person I know who can do that. stabs Ebor (Ethan), the crowd gasps. Dagr (Oswald) knocks Arthur down and goes for the kill. Gwaine blocks Dagr (Oswald) and stabs him with the Stalorne blade, the crowd gasps. Arthur and Gwaine get up and face each other. ARTHUR They'll expect us to fight to the end now. removes his helmet and the crowd cheers. ARTHUR You fought bravely. The field is yours. sticks his sword in the ground and lifts his visor. Arthur smiles and shakes head. ARTHUR I should've known. removes his helmet. ARTHUR Nobody fights like you do. turns toward the King's box, surprising Gwen and Uther. UTHER Guards! Seize him! -- INT. TOURNAMENT GROUNDS, TENT - DAY kneels over the bodies of Ebor (Ethan) and Dagr (Oswald). UTHER Is there nothing you can do for them? GAIUS I'm sorry, it's too late for them. UTHER The prisoner is responsible for their deaths. I want him executed immediately. GAIUS You might want to wait before you pass judgement. I fear that... pulls the crystal from Ebor's neck. GAIUS Sir Ethan... pulls the crystal from Dagr's neck. GAIUS ...and Sir Oswald are not all that they seem. removes their helmets to reveal Ebor and Dagr. UTHER Sorcery. ARTHUR And once again, I owe Gwaine my life. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHOENIX CORRIDOR - DAY ARTHUR The King is prepared to overlook the fact that you fought in the mêlée. MERLIN That's fantastic! GWAINE Thank you, Arthur. ARTHUR But...he's a stubborn man. He will not rescind his judgment. You must leave Camelot. gives a rueful smile and nods. MERLIN Oh, you got to speak to him, Arthur, make him change his mind. GWAINE Merlin. ARTHUR I'm sorry Gwaine. My father's wrong. If it were up to me... GWAINE I know. You don't need to explain yourself. ARTHUR You have until sunset. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY MERLIN Where will you go? GWAINE I was thinking Mercia. MERLIN It's dangerous. GWAINE Yeah. And you get a lot more ale for your money. I'm joking. MERLIN Why don't you tell the King who you really are, he'll grant you a pardon, you can stay in Camelot? GWAINE I could never serve under a man like Uther. MERLIN Yet you helped Arthur. GWAINE He stood up for me. MERLIN I knew he would. GWAINE That showed he is, indeed, a noble man. MERLIN Then why don't you stay? sighs.. MERLIN You could be a knight. Like your father. You and Arthur, you fought well together. GWAINE Then maybe one day we will again. -- EXT. RAMPARTS ABOVE THE LOWER TOWN - DAY walks down the street and salutes Arthur and Merlin in farewell. ARTHUR It's a shame. He would've been a great knight. MERLIN Maybe one day he still will. ARTHUR The rules won't allow it. Knights are noblemen. Always have been, always will be. It's a tradition that... sees Gwen chatting with Gwaine. ARTHUR They seem very friendly! MERLIN Why should you care? ARTHUR I don't. laughs and touches Gwaine's chest. ARTHUR She could do better than that! MERLIN What? She should be setting her sights...higher? shrugs. MERLIN Oh, but I forget! She can't. A girl of Gwen's standing, no. She could never consort with a nobleman. That's the rules. glares at Merlin. ARTHUR Merlin. MERLIN Shut up? ARTHUR You guessed it. kisses Gwaine on the cheek and they go they wander their separate ways. Arthur and Merlin shove each other on their way back to the castle. ---- Category:Transcripts